


i've still got love for you

by sond_sie



Series: i've still got love for you [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Josh, Polyamory, Smut, alpha Tyler, angst if you squint, beta jenna, josh is v shy, this is 17k of filth really, tyler loves to call josh kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sond_sie/pseuds/sond_sie
Summary: "they all squeeze into bed together, with tyler in the middle. he’s spooning josh and jenna’s spooning him, but it works.they’ll make it work."tyler and josh have been destined to be mates ever since the omega was given to tyler on his fourteenth birthday. what happens when a beautiful blue-eyed beta joins the picture?





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh. my god. this is the most self-indulgent piece of anything i’ve ever written. i live for a/b/o fics and polyship so i thought why not just make my own?? so HERE’S THIS i’ve worked on it for way longer than u want to know so i really hope u enjoy it!! all the love
> 
> ps the title is from 'like an animal' by rüfüs go listen

“happy birthday tyler!”

 

the chorus of shouts from his friends and family causes him to jump back as he enters the room, and he smacks his shoulder against the doorframe roughly.

 

he winces as he rubs the sore joint and stares at the people filling his living room. the first face he sees is the beaming one of his mother. she’s standing next to his father, who looks as stoic as ever and holds a cake on a large plate. his eyes drift across the other members of his family, his three siblings and his few high school friends, until they reach his favourite pair of eyes.

 

warm chocolate brown irises lock with his, but they’re timid and flutter back to the carpet quickly. tyler grins and moves to hug his mother, whispering a ‘thank you’ in her ear as he watches the boy across the room.

 

—

 

after most of the appropriate birthday activities (including off-key singing he’d rather forget) everyone settles in the living room to watch tyler open his presents. at twenty-two, there isn’t that much for him to get excited about. after the usual t-shirts, books and new cd’s, tyler unwraps the gift from his parents. it’s a watch, glittering and extravagant, and it looks like it’s worth far more than anything else tyler owns. well, almost anything else.

 

“i don’t even know what to say,” tyler gapes as he inspects it in the box, too cautious to take it out yet. his dad looks satisfied and his mom is smiling again. the joseph’s have a lot of money, are actually one of the wealthiest families in the whole of ohio, but they don’t tend to spend large quantities of it on tyler too often.

 

“it might be the best gift ever,” he says, and it causes his mom to smirk.

 

“i’m not too sure about that,” she replies. tyler frowns, before he catches someone shuffling in his peripheral vision. when he looks over he understands what she means.

 

his dear pet is sitting against the wall, legs bent and chin resting on his knees, trying to make himself appear smaller.  _josh._  he’d been given to tyler on his fourteenth birthday, eight years ago to the day.

 

—

 

it’d been an average day for tyler.

 

he’d woken up, hugged his little sister, gone to school, gone to basketball practice and then finally come home. birthdays weren’t a big deal in his household, especially only fourteenth ones. even though he was the oldest, his parents never paid him any special attention. in fact, they did the opposite, doting on his younger siblings and leaving him to fend for himself most of the time. ‘all alphas need to be strong and independent,’ his dad would tell him. tyler had gotten used to it.

 

they’d had dinner, and then cut up the birthday cake tyler’s mother had cooked for him. a pretty standard birthday.

 

that was until it came to the present opening. tyler smiled as he read the home-made card from his siblings naming him the ‘best big bruthr’ and waited patiently for his parents to hand him their gift. his mother had left the room then, and when she returned, pulling a short boy with brown curls and frightened eyes behind her, he’d almost fainted.

 

“tyler, this is josh. he’s an omega,” she’d said as an introduction.

 

tyler’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at the quivering boy. his eyes were downcast, and it’d given tyler a sudden urge to protect him at all costs. he’d stood up and gone over to his mother, prying her fingers from josh’s wrist.

 

“you’re scaring him,” he’d murmured. she backed off.

 

his parents explained to him later, after he’d gotten josh settled into his new bed (on the floor) in tyler’s own bedroom, that the boy was from another wealthy family in ohio. knowing his gender as an omega from early childhood, his parents had raised him as a pet, a kind of servant, so they could sell him to serve an alpha from another family. it wasn’t uncommon.

 

tyler had no idea what to do. suddenly, at only the age of fourteen, he’d been handed this whole other  _person_  to take care of. but the weirdest part was that he  _wanted to._ something about the way josh had shied away from him made him determined to get the boy to trust him.

 

—

 

josh’s first heat came one year after he’d moved in with the joseph family.

 

tyler had gotten to know him a bit in that time, but it was hard as josh barely uttered a word around anyone. he was quiet in all of his actions, whether it was eating, sleeping or cleaning up after tyler. that was something else tyler had to get used to; this person who was committed to acting as his servant. his parents thought josh was perfect. it made him feel a bit useless at times.

 

but then josh went into heat, and tyler realised it was the first time  _he_ could help the slightly older boy. when tyler returned from school josh had been a whimpering mess, curls sticking to his forehead and naked limbs heavy on his bed. it was the most noise tyler had ever heard come from the other boy. he’d looked at tyler desperately, so tyler did his best to take care of him.

 

this didn’t mean tyler stripped off and fucked the boy through his heat like his body (and his alpha) screamed at him to, because he knew josh well enough to understand that isn’t what he’d want. he’d taken out the box of toys under his bed that had been prepared for this moment instead, and handed it to the shivering boy, stroking his sweaty curls back.

 

“use these. i’ll come check on you soon,” tyler had soothed, trying not to inhale much more of josh’s scent. he was rock hard in his school slacks as he left the room. his parents gave him odd looks as he set up his schoolwork in the study downstairs but he ignored them, and the problem in his pants.

 

true to his word, tyler looked after josh during the week, convincing his parents to let him stay home from school. he took him food and water regularly and cuddled him to sleep when josh begged him to. when his heat finally ended the two had formed a kind of bond, as josh slowly let tyler past his defences. he became more open to conversation with the younger boy too, which exposed his sweet laughter and squinty-eyed smiles.

 

tyler couldn’t get enough of him.

 

—

 

once josh had opened up more to tyler, the alpha became aware of the smaller boy’s interest in his schoolwork. when he asked josh about it he was shocked by his answer.

 

“i can’t read. or write,” the omega had said quietly.

 

“do you want to?” tyler had replied, and josh nodded his head. from then on, tyler spent time every day teaching the older boy how to read, borrowing old children’s books from his little siblings and settling next to josh on his queen size bed.

 

as the omega’s reading ability increased, so did his willingness to talk, but only to tyler. he remained silent around everyone else.

 

during one of their reading sessions, tyler had found himself staring at the omega’s lips, unable to tear his gaze from them as josh sounded out random syllables. before he knew it he’d moved in and captured them in a sweet kiss. josh had stilled at first, but then responded softly. the pair had kissed for hours that first night, exploring each other’s mouths, then necks and even chests. josh had woken up the next morning to the alpha curled around him possessively and several bruises littering his body. he’d never felt more  _right._

 

this followed into their sixteens, where josh would happily take the edge off tyler’s growing stress levels. their relationship developed into a sexual one, and josh found that it was a much more enjoyable way to please his alpha.

 

“that’s it, pet.” tyler groaned after a long day of school and practice. josh was on his knees, hands behind his back. tyler had a death grip on his brown curls as he pushed his hips forward, cock sliding through his pet’s soft pink lips.

 

josh looked up at him through watery eyes, mouth open wide and drool falling down his chin. tyler groaned again, holding josh’s mouth down on his length, forcing the tip to hit the back of the omega’s throat. josh swallowed around it and hummed, and that did it for tyler. he shouted as he came, and josh struggled to swallow it all. tyler dropped to his knees and roughly yanked josh in for a kiss, shoving his tongue inside the older boy’s mouth and tasting himself there. he stood up and exited the room, leaving josh panting and hard on the floor. he liked to do that sometimes, just because he could.

 

he was in control.

 

—

 

josh’s heats would become easier to handle after this, and tyler was thrilled that he could finally do what he’d been wanting to for over a year.

 

one morning in early june, just before josh’s seventeenth birthday, tyler woke up to the omega whimpering and petting his stomach. as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw the desperation in josh’s own. next, he breathed in josh’s sugary sweet scent and almost became dizzy from the arousal that went straight to his dick.

 

josh straddled his hips and scratched at his chest, still staring at him. his lip wobbled and tears clung to his eyelids. tyler belatedly realised that josh was fully naked, his cock curving up towards his stomach. he reached a hand out and curled it around the omega’s length, and felt the slick hit his thighs as it dripped from josh’s leaking hole.

 

“master,” josh whispered, visibly shaking.

 

“i’ve got you kitten,” he murmured back, releasing his cock and tugging him up. he sat up against the headboard and gripped his own cock for josh to sink down onto. the omega did so quickly, taking the whole length at once. he wasted no time and started bouncing above the dazed alpha. josh’s tight heat was delicious— he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this sooner. as he came back to his senses he growled and gripped josh’s hips to push him onto his back, thrusting back into the omega forcefully.

 

josh wailed, and for a moment tyler was worried about his family walking in on them, but the thought was soon forgotten as josh scratched his nails down the alpha’s back. tyler slammed into the omega as he cried beneath him, coming for the first time. tyler didn’t stop his thrusts, and the obscene sound of their skin slapping together accompanied josh’s whimpers.

 

josh came again a few minutes later, and he clenched tightly around tyler. the action caused the alpha’s hips to stutter as he came inside the older boy. he moaned and messily connected their lips, swallowing the omega’s gasps. when he pulled out he flopped against his pillows, completely spent. josh seemed more content, and buried his head into the alpha’s chest. however, the peace only lasted ten minutes until josh was moving his head lower, sucking tyler’s cock down and fisting his own between his legs.

 

maybe his heats didn’t become that much easier to handle.

 

—

 

like every teenage alpha, tyler had heard several horror stories from his friends about their first ruts. they’d told him about the times it happened while on their first date with a beta at the movies, or while on holiday at their grandparent’s house. tyler had laughed, and never expected the same to happen to him.

 

he never expected his first rut to happen on  _christmas day._

 

he’d woken up groggily in his bedroom alone and drenched in sweat. he could hear his youngest brother and sister laughing downstairs, and smell the bacon being cooked in the kitchen. by the time he flung his bedroom door open and stumbled out twenty minutes later he felt only slightly better. he made his way to the kitchen in just his pyjama pants, feeling quite hot despite the winter snow falling outside.

 

when he spotted josh standing at the stove, his senses cleared instantly. he felt alert, and his alpha instincts pushed him towards the other boy. he snaked his arms around the omega’s waist, who dropped the pan back onto the stove in fright. he stiffened when tyler licked a stripe up his neck, but melted back into the alpha when he latched onto the skin under his ear. tyler sucked bruises into josh’s neck, feeling the urge to claim the omega and let everybody know who he belonged to.

 

he pushed josh’s back against the bench and wrapped one of the omega’s legs around his hip, pressing close and nipping at his neck. he tugged on josh’s t-shirt, which caused the omega to glance around the kitchen nervously.

 

“c’mon pet,” tyler encouraged, yanking the top up. josh let him pull it all the way off and throw it to the floor. tyler reattached his lips to josh’s now exposed collarbone and shoved a hand underneath the older boy’s pants to grasp his cock. josh’s leg tightened around his hip and he gasped, a hand curling around tyler’s bicep.

 

“tyler!” the shout from his mother tore him from his pet, and he looked over at her angrily.

 

“what?” he barked.

 

“i do  _not_  want to see this kind of behaviour in my kitchen. behave yourself,” she frowned at him disappointedly, and then at josh. the omega shrunk under her gaze, cheeks flaming red. tyler rolled his eyes and pulled josh from the room with a hand around his wrist.

 

he pushed josh back onto his bed and straddled him, still determined to litter the omega’s body with red and purple marks. once again he was interrupted by his mother, this time by her knocking loudly on his door.

 

“everyone will be here soon tyler! i need you and josh showered, dressed and downstairs in twenty minutes.”

 

tyler cursed as he rolled off josh and stomped to the bathroom.

 

“you smell d-different,” josh whispered to tyler as he greeted his family half an hour later. the alpha furrowed his brows at his omega before plastering another fake smile on his face when approached by his aunt. things went by smoothly until it came to christmas lunch.

 

“tyler looks closer to the omega this year,” one of his uncles had commented. tyler and josh were seated close to the end of the table, tyler’s hand resting on the other’s thigh. the alpha snapped his head up at the mention of his name and looked over to the older man. his uncle’s gaze was locked on a bruise on josh’s neck that peeked over the collar of his shirt. he smirked as he said, “that’s all they’re good for anyway.”

 

tyler shot up out of his seat and glared at his uncle challengingly. his father stood up too.

 

“tyler,” he warned. tyler growled, baring his teeth. his dad’s expression changed from one of anger to understanding straight away.

 

tyler tugged josh up out of his seat and wordlessly dragged him from the room, ignoring the embarrassed looks from his parents.

 

he slammed josh against his bedroom door once it closed behind them and immediately attached their lips hungrily. josh responded easily, eager to please his master. he hoisted josh’s legs up and around his waist as he licked into his mouth.

 

tyler was desperate. his body screamed at him to take josh  _now._  he carried them over to the bed and dropped the omega onto the covers. he ripped josh’s clothes off quickly as he whined beneath him. he moved his head down and pushed one of josh’s legs up until it was bent at the knee. holding him tightly he leaned down and licked over the omega’s entrance.

 

josh’s hips bucked up as he yelped loudly. tyler leaned back up and looked down at the omega, his eyes dark.

 

“be still for me, kitten. you want to be a good boy for me yeah?”

 

josh nodded frantically, curls bouncing on the pillow. tyler returned to licking at the older boy’s entrance. once he heard josh panting he pushed inside, licking along his walls and tasting the slick that had begun to develop. the omega’s thighs quivered around his head and tyler snapped, unable to wait any longer to get his aching dick inside the boy.

 

he pulled back and removed his clothes, hissing when he felt the cool air on his cock. josh was watching him, and even through the haze tyler could see the trust in his eyes. however, his alpha was urging him to flip josh over and fuck him into oblivion, so that’s what he did.

 

holding josh up on his hands and knees, tyler thrust the whole way into the smaller boy. he didn’t wait a second before establishing a bruising pace, hips pounding into josh’s ass.

 

he’d never felt anything so  _intense,_ this desire to fuck, claim and own. josh was emitting high pitch mewls below him, and he reached up to push a hand down between his shoulder blades. the new angle made the omega scream out, head pushed into the mattress.

 

“fuck— pet, so good,” tyler groaned between thrusts, never relenting his fast pace. his headboard rebounded against the wall, causing a beat to develop as he fucked into josh. a beat that the family downstairs tried their hardest to ignore as they went about their meal.

 

he felt josh tighten around him as he came onto the sheets below. he pushed the omega flat onto his stomach and thrust back in, leaning down to suck bruises on the back of his neck. he could feel the heat coiling up in his stomach, the pleasure so intense he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

he vaguely felt himself growing larger as the tightness in his stomach increased, and with one final thrust he locked himself to josh and spilled his seed inside of him.

 

he panted heavily into the crook of josh’s neck until he realised what had happened. he’d popped his first knot. he’d finally fully come of age. he could hear soft whimpers coming from the omega as he still pumped his come inside him. he gently rolled them until he was on his side, arms wrapped around his pet.

 

“are you okay?” he asked softly. josh sniffed and nodded his head. tyler hesitated. “y-you’re on birth control right?”

 

“yeah,” josh whispered back weakly. satisfied, tyler snuggled closer and waited for his knot to deflate.

 

boy did he have a story to tell his friends when he went back to school.

 

—

 

they’d moved out a year after that, once tyler had graduated, into the nice apartment his family are currently all in to celebrate his twenty-second birthday.

 

“c’mere pet,” tyler says, reaching out an arm towards josh. the omega gets to his feet and shuffles over to tyler on the couch. tyler pulls him down beside him and throws an arm over his shoulder, and the omega snuggles into his alpha’s warmth.

 

his family and friends coo at the cute couple and tyler smiles.

 

later that night, once all the guests have left, josh begs tyler to bond with him while the alpha pins him to the bed and fucks him slowly. tyler ignores the request, like several times before, and tries to comfort the omega by stroking his hair and fluttering kisses over his wet cheeks.

 

—

 

tyler can’t exactly explain  _why_  he hasn’t bonded with josh yet. it’s something about the way josh had been bought for him, how the omega didn’t choose to be with tyler that unsettles him. don’t get him wrong, he loves josh with his whole heart. he loves all the time he’s spent with the omega, teaching him first how to read, and then how to write, and finding out what he likes to do, such as listening to music and sketching. he cherishes the time they spend curled up together and whispering about nothing — but he’s always felt that something was missing.

 

tyler thinks he figures it out once he meets jenna.

 

—

 

she’s perfect, really. tyler meets her at one of his college buddy’s parties. she smiles at him a few times from across the room, and before he knows it she waltzes over and he’s confronted with her striking beauty.

 

she giggles at his poor jokes and curls a soft hand around his arm as they move to a different room. her eyes are intimidating at first, but he comes to realise they suit her just fine. they’re so, so blue, and he hopes he’ll get a second chance to stare into them, to learn all the stories and secrets they hold.

 

he does.

 

—

 

josh isn’t quite sure how it’s happened, but his alpha is suddenly spending all of his spare time with  _her._  for the past couple of months a pretty young beta has been following tyler through the front door, has been eating dinner with him at their kitchen bench, has been cuddling up to him on their couch as they watch movies.

 

and josh isn’t stupid, despite his upbringing. he knows that he and tyler haven’t mated, aren’t connected in the way so many other couples are. but he really thought that tyler loved him. they’d been through a lot in eight years, but—

 

maybe he was just another omega to tyler. maybe this was how they all felt. special, cared for, loved— until someone else came along.

 

josh sniffles into the pillow on his bed, feeling pathetic. that was another thing that’d changed. tyler had set him up in their second bedroom one day, had  _her_  sleeping in his bed that night instead.

 

he guesses it’s only a matter of time until they bond, until tyler replaces him fully.

 

—

 

it doesn’t take long before she moves in. josh watches quietly as people carry boxes from a truck inside their apartment.

 

“hey kitten,” tyler says, sidling up beside him. josh smiles at the nickname. he hasn’t heard it in a while.

 

“you’re good with this, yeah? jenna coming to live with us?”

 

josh looks into tyler’s earthy brown eyes, sees the happiness that sparkles there. he thinks back to what his mom taught him all those years ago, about  _always_ putting your alpha’s needs before your own, no matter what.

 

“yeah,” he nods.

 

he’d never have the heart to tell tyler this is the first time he’s asked josh about any of this, as she carries the last box in the house and he kisses her in the doorway.

 

he doesn’t have the right to anyway.

 

—

 

it happens. josh is cooking breakfast early one morning when tyler comes out wearing just his boxers. josh blushes and returns to staring at the eggs, except he catches tyler’s scent and freezes.

 

it’s changed. it’s not as strong, or just not the same kind of smell it used to be. it’s like something else has joined it, has mixed with his and toned it down. he looks calm too, the calmest he’s ever been in his life. that’s when it clicks.

 

“you—“ he chokes out, staring at tyler now. tyler looks back at him from where he’s drinking orange juice out of the carton.

 

“bonded with jenna?” he asks, smiling. josh doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe.

 

tyler chuckles and continues, “yeah, man. what’d you expect?” josh looks back at the eggs, afraid of tyler seeing his eyes tearing up. it hurts so much more than he thought it would.  _replacement._  tyler’s looking at him worriedly now but just as he approaches josh, jenna enters the kitchen with a yawn.

 

while he’s distracted with her, josh slips out and makes his way to the bathroom. when he locks the door behind him and sinks to the cold floor he cries, and cries, and cries. and the worst thing is, tyler doesn’t even care.

 

—

 

by later that day, josh has made a decision. he thinks it’ll be easier on both of them if he just leaves now. it’ll be easier on himself anyway. tyler doesn’t need him anymore, and it’s killing him.

 

he finds a backpack in tyler’s room and packs it while the alpha’s out somewhere with jenna. he stuffs it with clothes and rushes to the front door. he’s trembling, terrified. he’s never been out without tyler his whole life, and before tyler he was always with his parents. he doesn’t really know how he’s gonna handle himself, but he knows anywhere has to be better than here. he steps out the front door and runs.

 

he runs, and he doesn’t stop.

 

—

 

tyler thinks that it’s time for jenna and josh to get to know each other better. after their first introductions months ago, they hadn’t talked or spent much time together. he knows that’s partly his fault, as he’s been so obsessed with the beta and the idea of finally having someone who genuinely likes him and voluntarily spends time with him.

 

he takes jenna out for dinner to talk to her about it.

 

“i’m worried about josh,” he starts, twirling his spaghetti around his fork. her blue eyes flicker with concern.

 

“how come?” she asks softly.

 

“i think i’ve been a bit hard on him recently. i honestly didn’t realise until after we bonded. it’s like my head cleared from the only thing i was thinking about, which was you,” he smiles a bit.

 

“i’m flattered,” she returns wryly, but smiling back at him. “he’s really important to you isn’t he?”

 

“incredibly. i feel like i’ve known him my whole life, and with all the stuff we dealt with growing up together, we’re basically mates.”

 

he swallows nervously. he’s not sure how his actual mate would feel about him saying that. he doesn’t need to worry though. jenna’s looking at him fondly, until it flickers to something like— guilt?

 

“oh man, now i’m starting to feel bad. when’s the last time you spent any time together?” she startles, a thought popping into her head. “when’s the last time you— y’know..”

 

tyler blushes. “uh, his last heat. which was,” he pauses, “two months ago i think. he must be due again really soon.”

 

jenna looks down at their meals for a second before standing up. she reaches a hand out for tyler and he grasps it understandingly. they don’t feel like eating anymore.

 

as soon as he gets home tyler can tell that something is wrong. it’s too quiet, or too cold. too empty.

 

“pet?” he calls out, walking further into the house. there’s no response.

 

“josh!” he yells again, louder and with more of his alpha tone added to it. josh would never resist him, but there’s nothing. he checks his own bedroom, and then josh’s. what he finds is clothes strewn haphazardly across the room and no sign of the omega.

 

“fuck,” he whispers, running a hand through his hair. he finds jenna looking worried in the living room.

 

“he’s not here,” he says, and that’s when it really sinks in that  _josh has left._ he’s gone out by himself and tyler has failed to protect him as his alpha. it’s a terrifying thought.

 

“we’ll go out and look for him. i’ll drive,” jenna replies, already heading for the door. tyler follows her numbly.

 

he watches through the passenger window as it starts to rain, the temperature dropping another few degrees. he shuts his eyes and tries to think about where josh would go, but it’s hard to do when he knows the boy doesn’t know where anything is in the city. he doesn’t even know if josh will be in the city at all.

 

“hey, look at me,” jenna demands from the driver’s seat. he opens his eyes, staring at her profile miserably.

 

“it’s going to be okay tyler. you love josh, you’ll be able to find him,” she assures.

 

he doesn’t feel any better.

 

—

 

josh found himself surrounded by tall buildings and hundreds of people. he has no idea how, but he vaguely recognises where he is. tyler had brought him here once when they still lived with his parents. they’d gone shopping the whole day, but the one place josh remembers clearly is the music store.

 

there had been so many shiny instruments on display, and he even got to listen to a burly tattooed guy smash it on the drums for a few minutes before tyler dragged him back to look at pianos.

 

he stares into the shop window now, taking in his reflection. he doesn’t look great, t-shirt damp from sweat and now rain, which also plasters his brown locks to his forehead and causes them to curl. he hastily makes his way inside to escape the weather. he ducks down the first aisle and finds it stacked full of guitars and other string instruments. he looks at them for a while, trying to waste time before having to think about what he’s going to do next. he eventually makes his way down to the back of the store where the drum kit is. he’s thought about it a few times over the last couple of years, always wondering what it would be like to play them himself.

 

he used to wonder if tyler would teach him. the thought is dead now though, and he tries not to think any more about the alpha in case it makes him break down. he inspects the kit for a while longer until a kind looking guy with bright blue hair approaches him.

 

“hey buddy, it’s closing time now. hope to see you again,” he smiles and josh blinks back. he makes his way to the door and re-enters the pouring rain. he darts down the alleyway between the music store and hairdresser next door to stand slightly undercover.

 

he leans against the brick wall for a long time, until he slides down to sit against it. he’s cold, and digs a hoodie out from the backpack to put on. as he pulls it on he’s hit with the strong scent of tyler, and the thought causes tears to spring to his eyes. he flips the hood on and buries his face in his knees. it’s dark now, and he has no idea what to do or where to go.

 

he feels like he might just die here.

 

—

 

tyler is distraught. he feels like the biggest failure. he ignored his omega for weeks,  _months,_  and it’s all his fault that josh left. he doesn’t blame him in the slightest. jenna pulls him along with a firm hand in his, and he tells her shakily where to go.

 

they decide to check all the places he and josh have visited recently, just in case josh has remembered them and gone there. after checking over ten different stores tyler feels helpless.

 

“crap, jenna, what if he goes into heat?” he says, beginning to panic.

 

“you said it should be soon, before. soon isn’t now. is there anywhere else you’ve been with him?” she asks him calmly. tyler racks his brain for any time he and josh had gone to the city together before. he vaguely recalls the first time. there had been most of the shops they’d already tried and…the music store. if he remembers correctly josh had quite liked it there.

 

“there’s only one, and it’s a long shot. maybe we should just leave,” he says dejectedly.

 

“it’s one more, ty. then we can think about our next move. c’mon,” she tugs his arm again, and he follows. he really doesn’t know how he would’ve handled this without her.

 

a good twenty minutes later they arrive at the music store to find it closed. it’s dark, and it hasn’t stopped raining, and tyler doesn’t know what to do anymore. he rips his hand from jenna’s grip, leans against the side of the building and swallows over the lump in his throat. he rests for a moment before he sighs and straightens up, ready to trudge back to the car — when he hears something.

 

or rather, someone. he peers down the dark alleyway and makes out a figure hunched against the wall, but he knows exactly who it is.

 

“josh?” he shouts breathlessly. the omega lifts his head slowly, and tyler sprints.

 

he roughly drops to his knees next to the older boy and places his shaking hands on the sides of his face, cupping his jaw. he stares into red-rimmed and despairing mocha eyes that reflect his own. his heart swells with relief, with  _love,_  and he surges forward to press his lips to josh’s own. something in his dna tells him that it isn’t right to kiss someone other than his mate but he pushes it aside. josh was first, and he will always be just important as anyone else.

 

he licks over josh’s lips, and the omega melts into his embrace. he’d missed this closeness so much that it ached, and he almost couldn’t believe he had it again. when tyler pulls back and breathes out josh looks up at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

“y-you called me josh,” he blurts out. he’s not sure why it’s the first thing he thinks of.

 

“yeah, kitten,” tyler laughs quietly. he’s still caressing josh’s face, thumbs wiping away the tears that fall. he leans in and captures his lips in another gentle kiss.

 

“i love you so much,” he whispers this time when he pulls back. josh releases a soft sob, and it breaks tyler’s heart.

 

“but you’re b-bonded,” he cries. tyler pulls him closer, tucking him into his chest as he rocks them back and forth.

 

“it’ll work out, pet. jenna will love you just as much as i do. and i know you’ll love her too. we’ll work this out,” he promises.

 

“now let’s get you home.”

 

—

 

jenna heads to the kitchen to make them all a tea when they get home, and she sends tyler and josh off to get comfortable on the couch. tyler retrieves sweatpants and a big fluffy jumper from his bedroom and gently strips josh of his wet clothing. he pulls the jumper over his head and slides the pants on before curling up beside him under a blanket on their couch. he turns the tv on for background noise, but josh mainly listens to the beating of his alpha’s heart. he’s extremely tired, but takes the tea from jenna when she returns. she settles in on josh’s other side, but keeps a slight distance.

 

“i’m so sorry josh,” she starts, “we should have paid more attention to you these past few weeks. it must have been hard for you to see your alpha get taken away so quickly. i feel terrible.”

 

josh frowns, and glances at the beta next to him. her hair is disheveled, and her clothes are still damp from the rain. he only just realises that she came to look for him too. she looks softer than tyler, less demanding. he thinks he could really like her.

 

“it’s okay,” he replies quietly. he’s starting to feel a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.

 

“i can sleep out here if you guys want—“ she gets out before someone interrupts her.

 

“no.” surprisingly, it’s josh. “i should go back to my room.”

 

“no way.” this time it’s tyler. he tightens his arm around josh’s middle. “you’re coming with me. both of you.”

 

they all squeeze into bed together, with tyler in the middle. he’s spooning josh and jenna’s spooning him, but it works.

 

they’ll make it work.

 

—

 

tyler was right, and josh’s heat hits a few days later.

 

he and jenna have become closer in the short amount of time, as they spend hours together while tyler goes to college. he’s come to really enjoy her company, and she makes him feel safe. she is so understanding and patient with him, and she smells wonderful, like flowers and summertime. he understands why tyler chose her.

 

he wakes up with slick already running down his thighs and a fog over his mind. forgetting about jenna sleeping to the right of him, he rolls over and straddles tyler’s hips to his left. he strips off his pyjamas quickly and whimpers, waiting for tyler to wake up. he shifts on his hips and sighs when tyler’s eyes finally open. the alpha takes one look at josh shivering on top of him before he pulls off his own boxers. he strokes his length a couple times as josh watches on desperately. neither of them notice jenna stirring on the other side of the bed.

 

“come on princess,” tyler urges, holding his cock steady. josh lifts his hips up and sinks down easily, finding no resistance. tyler’s moan is drawn out, having missed the tight heat of the omega. he grips josh’s hips so firmly he’s sure it’ll bruise and it only takes a few thrusts before josh is coming all over his stomach. he wails loudly and tries to keep riding the alpha’s cock until he flops down on his chest, overwhelmed. tyler grinds his hips up into the older boy’s ass slowly as he holds his shaking form.

 

“you’re okay,” tyler tries to soothe the crying omega, feeling a bit lost. he’s never seen josh so clearly upset during his heat. he usually only has two emotions; horny and tired.

 

movement from beside them alerts tyler and he pulls josh further into his chest protectively. jenna sits up next to his head, he sees her thigh through the corner of his eye. he looks up to her tentatively, follows her movements as she gently cups josh’s face.

 

she lifts him back up until he’s sliding down tyler’s length and sitting heavily on his hips. the omega whimpers, rocking slowly on tyler’s cock, trying to get it to reach that spot inside him. tears fall onto tyler’s chest and create wet tracks down the side of his body as he shifts on the mattress. suddenly jenna is climbing over his torso and facing josh, her loose t-shirt and underwear the only thing in his line of vision.

 

she leans forward and whispers something in josh’s ear, and tyler’s relieved to find he can’t hear him crying anymore. he feels it when josh begins to slide up and down on his cock, and then jenna’s leaning forwards and he hears the unmistakable sounds of two people kissing. he throws his head back and moans, the image in his head turning him on more than he thought it would.

 

jenna licks her way into josh’s mouth as the omega submits to her actions. she takes his sensitive cock into her hand and strokes it, swiping her thumb over the slit. it’s too much, and josh comes again quickly, only a few drops dripping down his spent cock. he buries his face into jenna’s neck, and tyler can see how tightly his eyes are clenched shut, his brown hair melting into her blonde. tyler shifts his hips in an attempt to pull out of the exhausted boy but is interrupted by his shout.

 

“no!” josh’s eyes snap open and lock onto tyler’s. “need more, please.”

 

jenna hops off his chest while josh lies down on his back and pulls his legs up, presenting himself to tyler. the alpha eyes him warily, aware of what it means when an omega does this; that they want to mate, to be bonded. he looks to jenna.

 

“it’s okay, tyler. you both need this. i think we all do.” her eyes are kind and her voice is soft, and he has nothing but admiration for her. he leans over to kiss her slowly until she pushes him away. he looks back to his pet.

 

“want me to bite you kitten?”

 

josh sobs and thrashes his head up and down on the sheets. his hands grip the fabric tightly, turning his knuckles white, and his chest lifts rapidly as he sucks in deep breaths. the alpha captures his lips in a kiss, presses his tongue into josh’s mouth to distract him.

 

when he slips inside josh’s already stretched hole the omega keens, arching his back off the bed.

 

“gonna make sure everyone knows you’re all mine,” tyler growls as he quickens his pace. josh’s eyes are squeezed shut again, but his mouth is open, a stream of his breathy noises echoing around their bedroom. his fingernails dig harshly into the alpha’s shoulders and leave indents. tyler shifts his hips, lifts josh’s higher, causing him to thrust deeper into the older boy.

 

he looks over to jenna, finds her with a manicured hand dipping below her underwear, eyes hooded as she watches the two of them. he tilts his head and gestures down to josh, before dipping down and latching onto his neck. he licks over the sweaty skin, barely grazing it with his teeth. he feels jenna move closer, sees as she places a hand under josh’s head and licks up the other side of his neck.

 

“ohhh, a-alpha,” josh moans. he tilts his head further back, jenna’s nails scratching his scalp.

 

“i’ll give you what you want baby.”

 

he makes eye-contact with jenna. her usual light blue irises have darkened and hold an intensity he’s only seen once or twice. he thrusts his hips forwards, rubs against josh’s prostate and reattaches his lips to the side of his neck.

 

when josh begins to tremble around him he bites down, jenna doing the same on his other side. he clings to josh’s neck while his hips stutter and he comes, filling the omega up. he licks over the wound softly, tasting copper on his tongue, before sitting up as a wave of emotions flow over him.

 

he’s already bonded with jenna, had the experience of feeling so incredibly  _connected_  to someone. he’s felt the calm, the love and the security that came from the action. but with josh, everything feels just that little bit  _more._

 

it might be because the boy’s an omega, but tyler thinks it’s because this is his best friend, someone he grew up with and took care of for years. someone who was so unbelievably devoted to him, and took care of him in return.

 

his eyes well up slightly as he grins down at the other boy, but it quickly disappears when he takes in josh’s still form.

 

“hey,” tyler taps josh’s cheek, “you there kitten?”

 

there’s no response. tyler looks to jenna in alarm, sees the smile slip off her face also.

 

he pulls out quickly and kneels next to josh’s body. he presses two fingers against josh’s neck, right near the bite mark jenna just left. he sighs in relief when he feels a pulse, albeit stuttered. he manoeuvres josh until he’s settled against the pillows and lies down next to him.

 

“his body’s probably a bit overwhelmed. i know he wanted us to bond for so long,” he says to jenna guiltily, taking in the omega’s peaceful features. he feels a new wave of emotions wash over him, ones that urge him to protect and defend. he places an arm over josh’s waist.

 

around twenty minutes later josh begins to stir, and this time when he wakes  up next to tyler his head is clear. he feels the throb in his neck and smiles hugely, squinting over to the alpha wrapped around him.

 

“you’re back,” tyler smiles playfully. his eyes sparkle with something new, and it makes josh feel closer to him than ever. jenna walks in the room holding a towel and begins cleaning them up. he feels his heart swell as he looks at her too, falls in love with the way her hair is done up messily and how she giggles at them happily when tyler tugs her down.

 

they’re making it work.

 

—

 

tyler’s family are thrilled when he announces he’s bonded with a lovely beta. they’re slightly confused when he tells them he’s bonded with his pet too, but they don’t say anything about it.

 

they’re also thrilled when tyler tells them he proposed to jenna, that she said yes, and that they’re going to get married next spring.

 

and so is josh. he helped tyler set it all up, anyway.

 

—

 

tyler returns home one day to find the living room, kitchen and bedrooms empty. he shrugs, assuming that jenna has taken josh out somewhere.

when he enters the bathroom, he finds he assumed wrong.

 

what he finds, is jenna massaging hair dye into the omega’s hair.

 

pink hair dye.  _bright,_  pink, hair dye. he stares at the pair in shock. josh looks up at him timidly through the mirror.

 

“pink, kitten?” tyler asks, surprised. josh shrugs, casting his eyes down. jenna stops her hand movements and looks over to her fiancé.

 

“it’s gonna look great babe,” she smiles, petting josh’s head reassuringly. recovering, tyler agrees.

 

“i’m sure it will. whatever you want, kitten.” he kisses josh’s cheek before stripping down and getting in the shower.

 

and jenna’s right, it does look great. tyler finds himself tangling his fingers in the soft pink strands a lot, like when they’re all snuggled on the couch, or when he’s drifting off to sleep. the colour makes the omega look softer, somehow, and tyler falls in love with his new look quickly.

 

“is there anything else you’ve wanted to do, like your hair?” tyler asks josh a few weeks later. the omega is lying on the ground next to the bed, sketching in a book. josh looks down at the paper before ripping it out. he stands and sits on tyler’s legs, who’s resting against the headboard. he traces one of the black bands around tyler’s arm.

 

“one of these,” he mumbles.

 

“a tattoo?”

 

josh nods, thrusting the piece of paper towards tyler. on it is something sketched in black, and tyler finds it amazing. it’s a galaxy, swirling beautifully and surrounded by stars. josh always liked learning about space.

 

“you want this?” he asks, looking at the smaller boy. josh nods again.

 

“alright.” tyler stands, clutching the paper and pulling a surprised josh behind him. they leave, and hours later when they return josh has a huge swirling blue tattoo on his arm, and he can’t stop staring at it.

 

“thank you,” he whispers against tyler’s lips, smiling.

 

—

 

on a cool morning in early spring tyler blinks awake slowly. his legs and arms are tangled with the two other occupants of the bed, and when he remembers what day it is he grins into josh’s shoulder, right above his fully healed tattoo.

 

his wedding day.

 

squished in between two resting warm bodies he waits, and watches as the sun glides over the hardwood floor. jenna moves first. her eyes light up when they meet tyler’s, and she leans over to peck his lips lightly.

 

“good morning,  _husband,_ “ she laughs.

 

“not yet,” he replies, but he’s grinning, lips brushing the beta’s. she presses her lips down with more force, deepens the kiss and licks across his lips languidly. they’re wrapped up in the serenity of the slow and peaceful morning, and only break apart when they hear josh yawn and roll over behind tyler. when he looks up he finds them both watching him fondly and he blushes. jenna reaches over to him first, pulls the omega closer and presses their lips together sweetly. in between them tyler can feel josh’s interest growing against his hip, and jenna’s hand caressing the curve of his back. he could do this for the rest of his life, he thinks.

 

he guides jenna back to meet him again, sighing at the soft touch of her lips on his own. her hand moves over his side and grips his hardening dick. she strokes it a few times, but tyler pushes her off.

 

“lie down,” he instructs her. she follows, smirking.

 

“it’s about time jenna got to play with you, don’t you think pet?” tyler asks josh, grinning. the omega ducks his head. the alpha quickly places a hand under his chin and lifts his head up again, swooping in to capture josh’s lips hungrily. the omega melts under his touch, opening his mouth easily. when tyler pulls away josh looks up at him.

 

“show jenna what that tongue of yours can do. make her feel good.”

 

josh nods, and settles on his stomach between jenna’s open legs. he places an arm over her abdomen and kisses up the inside of her thigh. the smooth skin trembles under his movements, and he makes his way slowly up to her core. he pulls her panties off, spreads her lips apart and licks broadly over her wet heat, encouraged by the loud whine she lets out above him.

 

“lick her clit baby,” tyler orders from where he’s watching them against the headboard. he has a hand wrapped around his cock, movements slow and teasing while he focuses on them.

 

josh does what he says, and laps around the sensitive nub. jenna cries out all high-pitched and lovely, throwing her head back. josh repeats the motion, licking over the beta’s clit determinedly, trying to show them how good he is for them. jenna’s legs tighten, the one placed over josh’s shoulder pressing into his neck. she keens, and josh feels as the warm liquid squirts and gathers on his tongue. he pulls back and wipes his chin, looking to tyler.

 

his eyes are dark and intense, and the speed of his jerking has increased so now josh can barely make out the head of his cock as it disappears into his fist. the alpha moves across the bed to press himself down on jenna. he kisses her with more urgency, lifting one of her legs up and wrapping it around his hip. when he pulls back he wastes no time in lining himself up with her sensitive entrance and pushing in. she moans as her arm flies out and latches onto josh’s thigh. her nails dig in painfully, but he watches them in awe as tyler thrusts in at a fast pace.

 

tyler and jenna work together perfectly. her hips move downwards to meet his on every thrust, and he locks their hands together and holds hers down on the mattress. josh is mesmerised as he absently grips jenna’s hand on his thigh. she squeezes tightly as tyler pulls her hips downwards forcefully, and josh can feel slick start to run down the back of his thigh because of how turned on he is. for a moment he’s worried that they’ll both finish and leave him behind, like tyler sometimes used to do when he was younger.

 

jenna’s hand tightens more as she trembles around tyler’s cock, coming for the second time. as she pants she locks eyes with the omega and he whimpers, feeling painfully hard. tyler’s hips still as he finishes inside jenna. he kisses over the faint bite mark on the beta’s neck before pulling out. josh shifts on the sheets restlessly.

 

“want me to help you out kitten?” jenna’s soft breathy voice calls out. it’s the first time she’s called him that and it causes him to shiver. he nods shyly, but her blue eyes are kind and loving as she crawls over to him. she kisses him gently, so different to tyler’s passion. she slides off the bed and kneels, urging him to sit on the side of the mattress. when he does she wraps a hand around the base of his aching erection and licks up the side.

 

“oh god,” josh moans, fisting his hands in the sheets at his side. as his cock hits the back of jenna’s throat tyler crawls up behind him. a hand lands on his waist and lips start to suck on his neck, and he arches into the warm chest behind him. jenna bobs her head faster, twisting her hand around what she can’t reach. she works her tongue up the underside of his dick and then tongues at his slit.

 

“i-i’m gonna—“ josh begins, before breaking off into a loud groan. tyler catches his mouth in a messy kiss and nips at his bottom lip while jenna lowers her mouth again— and the omega comes with a moan that’s muffled by the alpha. jenna pulls off and swallows, then grins up at them with sinfully red lips. they both stare back down at her with matching smiles.

 

—

 

jenna leaves shortly afterwards to meet up with her bridesmaids. she kisses them both goodbye, and they miss the heat of her body as soon as the door closes behind her.

 

“how are you feeling pet?”

 

tyler’s made an effort to check up on josh more often, to make sure he isn’t feeling left out or lonely.

 

“good,” josh smiles softly into the skin of tyler’s neck. they’re still cuddled up in bed, basking in the last few moments of peace before the wedding panic sets in.

 

“just because it’s only jenna and i getting married today, it doesn’t change anything between us. i love you, you know that yeah?”

 

“yeah,” the omega blushes, “i love you too.”

 

tyler shifts to look down at the older boy. he’s curled into tyler’s side, breathing softly into his neck. josh looks back up at him with his sweet brown eyes, and sighs when tyler presses their lips together. they kiss slowly, unhurried, trying to savour every moment they have together. eventually they have to separate when they hear loud knocking on their front door, signifying the arrival of tyler’s groomsmen.

 

—

 

jenna is stunning. her wedding dress somehow makes her look even more beautiful and it highlights her captivating personality perfectly. she looks young and ethereal and everyone in the room can’t take their eyes off her.

 

they say their vows (tyler’s are sweetly poetic, josh thinks) and after they kiss they both search for the eyes of the omega in the front row. he was too shy to be in the wedding party, but he doesn’t even register the attention he receives after they both grin brightly at him and pull him up beside them as they walk down the aisle together. they all hold hands, jenna in the middle, and think of nothing but each other and how this could be  _the_ happiest moment of their lives.

 

—

 

their honeymoon phase is wonderful, filled with carefree kisses and butterflies in their stomaches, and like everyone else they believe it will last forever. except, like everyone else already knows, it doesn’t.

 

almost a year after the wedding, once tyler has settled into his new job and jenna is making progress in her own, they decide to take the next step in their relationship.

 

“well, pet,” tyler begins one day, standing in front of josh and jenna who are seated on the couch. “we’ve decided we want to have a baby.”

 

josh’s eyes widen comically. he sits, stunned, until jenna becomes too concerned and turns him to face her.

 

“you alright kitten?” she asks, placing a gentle hand on his bicep. this seems to snap him out of his shock and he wraps jenna in a tight hug.

 

“this is great,” he murmurs. he always wanted to have a baby of his own, but this would be just as good.

 

so, the baby-making process in the joseph household begins. when they’re all together in bed, tyler always fucks jenna first, stays in her as long as he can before josh’s whines get too loud. they try almost every night, until it seems like more of a chore than anything. tyler hits his rut a couple weeks in, which means that it must be almost impossible for jenna not to get pregnant as his body fuels him to breed.

 

when they find out days after his rut that she  _isn’t_  pregnant, things begin to turn south.

 

“how can it be this hard?” tyler exclaims as jenna throws out yet another negative pregnancy test. she frowns at him from her seat on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“you say that as if it’s my fault.”

 

“that’s not what i meant and you know it,” he returns her stony glare before storming out of the bathroom. josh hovers by the sink, unsure of what to do or who to talk to. he decides to give them both some space.

 

“maybe we should see a doctor,” tyler suggests after another week of failed attempts.

 

they both look exhausted, and josh somehow feels guilty that his mates have to go through this without him being able to help them. tyler and jenna book an appointment for a few days later, and when they return home they’re both too quiet. josh knows this means it wasn’t very successful.

 

the next time they come home after a visit to the doctor is a lot worse. all the omega knows is that jenna was getting fertility test results.

 

she enters first, and bangs the door against the hallway wall as she flies past and heads straight to the bedroom. josh watches from the living room as tyler follows a minute later, footsteps heavy on the floor as he thuds to the kitchen. the pink-haired boy decides to follow after the beta. his heart breaks when he opens the bedroom door.

 

jenna’s shoulders are shaking where she lies face-first on the bed, head buried in her folded arms. he can hear her sobbing, and rushes to the bedside quickly.

 

“hey,” he whispers, and places a hand on her back. he rubs up and down soothingly, waiting for her to sit up.

 

“i-i can’t—“ she chokes, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks and blue eyes full of pain. josh curses what made her feel this way. he hopes tyler didn’t make it worse.

 

“it’s okay.” he pulls her up and into his chest, and she curls a fist into his t-shirt as she cries.

 

suddenly the door swings open and tyler walks in, taking in the scene before him. he still looks pissed, and after seeing jenna’s distraught form in josh’s arms sends him a scathing look. the omega shrinks and holds jenna closer. the action doesn’t go unnoticed. tyler whirls around and slams the door shut, the two people on the bed jumping at the loud noise.

 

the tension only gets worse from there. tyler and jenna stop sleeping in the same bed, which leaves josh completely conflicted. he knows he can’t favour one of them over the other, but tyler is being so  _cold_  to both of them. he won’t touch them or talk to them, which leaves josh and jenna to seek each other’s comfort rather than his. sometimes josh sleeps on the couch, and that’s always the worst. he feels cold and restless, and can never get enough sleep.

 

it’s after one of these nights that josh decides he’s had enough. he spots tyler sitting on the couch and goes to drag jenna from where she’s sulking in the second bedroom. she halts when they enter the living room but he’s determined and tugs her inside and pushes her down on the couch. tyler looks up at him expectantly.

 

“yes?” the lack of a nickname makes josh swallow nervously.

 

“okay,” he starts, “this has to stop.”

 

tyler scoffs, and jenna looks away.

 

“you think you can tell me what to do?” the alpha sneers, standing up and leaning over josh, trying to intimidate the omega.

 

“a-alpha, i can—“

 

“stay out of it!” he yells at josh. the older boy jerks back and shuts his mouth quickly, shifting his gaze to his feet. he wills away the tears welling in his eyes, but it all seems so  _unfair._  he just wants to help. jenna moves to hug him, and tyler laughs humourlessly.

 

“here you two go again, always siding up against me.”

 

jenna glares from where she’s cradling josh’s head. he’s inhaling the beta’s warm sunshine scent to calm down.

 

“we’re not doing anything. in case you haven’t noticed  _you’re_  the one tearing us all apart. just look at him,” she says, letting josh go.

 

tyler glances at josh, observes the way he shies away from him as if frightened, dark bags under his eyes and fresh tears on his cheeks. the alpha’s eyes flash with guilt, the first thing other than anger and disappointment in weeks. he shifts on his feet awkwardly.

 

“sorry pet. what were you going to say before?” he asks. josh looks uncertainly at tyler before meeting jenna’s reassuring gaze.

 

“i-i was going to say,” he takes a deep breath, “i could have a baby.”

 

the couple blink at him simultaneously.

 

“that, sounds…perfect,” jenna says.

 

“you’ve thought about this?” the alpha asks. josh nods firmly.

 

“i always wanted to have a baby. i know male omega’s don’t get pregnant that often but i would do anything for you,” josh says softly, finally looking back up at tyler.

 

chapped lips meet his, and strong arms wrap around his neck. josh sighs, brushing his nose against tyler’s and breathing in the earthy scent of his mate. they kiss slowly for a few seconds before tyler separates them with a small peck.

 

“i’m so sorry.” he untangles from josh and turns to his wife.

 

“ _i’m so sorry._ i’ve been such a dick,” he watches her shamefully. she doesn’t move for a couple of seconds before she’s flinging herself at tyler and kissing him desperately. he catches her easily, and josh grins for the first time in a while at the sight of the couple wrapped up in each other.

 

“please don’t do that again,” she whispers seriously, and tyler shakes his head.

 

“i promise.”

 

—

 

josh stops taking his birth control pills straight away. the doctor advises them to wait until josh’s heat and tyler’s rut align for the best chance of conception, considering their history.

 

the time finally comes in early september.

 

josh is reading a book in their room by himself, jenna and tyler having gone to work. he leans the book against his leg with one hand, the other slowly trailing down his chest. he’s beginning to feel quite hot, despite the cool temperature in the room.

 

he strips off his t-shirt and goes back to reading, fingertips dancing along the waistband of his sweatpants. he reads the same paragraph over and over again, trying to stay focused, before finally giving up. he puts the novel aside and lies down. he sighs as he sinks back, the soft sheets cooling his heated skin. he glances at the clock and groans when he sees it’ll be hours until either of his partners will be home.

 

an idea comes to him and he hesitantly grabs his phone off the dresser and heads to the bathroom. he glances at himself in the mirror and blushes at how gone he already looks. his skin is flushed pink and there’s a thin sheen of sweat that covers his chest, abs and the several love-bites that spread across them. he dips a hand underneath his sweats and snaps a photo in the mirror, sending it to tyler.

 

_kitten: need you_

 

he grips his cock and strokes it slowly, panting while he waits for the alpha’s reply. his phone vibrates a minute later.

 

_ty: i’m leaving work now. gonna breed you, my little pet._

 

josh shivers when he reads the text, whimpering as he pulls his hand away and returns to the bedroom. he can feel the haze settling over his senses, the only feeling left the need to be fucked and knotted by his alpha. he strips his pants off and lies down again, this time rubbing his fingers over his entrance. he’s wet, and his fingers push in easily. he moans as he strokes over his prostate straight away, toes curling into the mattress. he moves erratically, desperate to come and ease some of the intense heat. he shouts as he releases over his stomach, but continues to press his fingers inside when there’s no relief.

 

it’s like his body  _knows_  that he wants to get pregnant this time. he can feel it in everything he does, from the quickened pace of his fingers to the tears already building in his eyes. he wants this so bad, wants  _tyler,_ why can’t he get home already?

 

by the time the alpha walks in josh has come twice more, and he writhes desperately on the sheets.

 

“alpha,” the older boy moans, fluttering his eyes shut and rolling over onto his hands and knees. tyler groans, already painfully hard, and rips his clothes off quickly. he’s had the same uneasy feeling as josh, the tense anticipation building up all day. it comes to a climax now, as he crawls behind the omega and rubs his cock over his wet hole.

 

“think you’re pretty smart for sending me that photo don’t you kitten?” he teases, hands tightening on the omega’s hips. josh moans, sounding almost in pain.

 

“p-please…”

 

“so desperate you couldn’t even wait for me to get home from work.”

 

tyler pushes in then, slowly filling josh up. the omega’s arms shake as he breathes out heavily. when he’s fully seated inside the pink-haired boy tyler leans down to murmur in his ear.

 

“gonna fill you up with my come kitten. you’ll look so pretty and full with my baby inside you.”

 

josh sobs as his arms collapse. he leans his head against his folded arms and presses his hips back on the alpha’s cock. tyler pulls out then, before slamming back in and setting a bruising pace. his instincts urge him to thrust in forcefully, to affirm his dominance and prove he’s a good mate. a good choice to breed with.

 

“oh, baby, you’re so good for me,” tyler groans, running a hand down josh’s back. his hips slap against the omega’s ass harshly, leaving red marks. josh is panting into his arms, biting down on the freckled skin. he cries out when tyler wraps his arms around his chest and pulls him up until he’s kneeling, back pressed flush to tyler’s own chest. tyler continues thrusting and sucks on the side of josh’s neck, over the faint bite mark jenna left there. josh shakes around his cock as he comes again, this time dry. he leans back into tyler heavily as he moans loudly, oversensitive.

 

“please,” the omega whines.

 

“i’ve got you, kitten,” tyler replies, echoing the words from the very first time they had sex. he pulls out and tugs josh down until they’re face to face. he lifts the omega’s leg and curls it over his own waist before guiding himself back into his stretched hole. he sinks in easily and resumes thrusting, hitting the omega’s prostate straight on. josh scratches down his back, head buried into the alpha’s neck. tyler can feel his own erection expanding, can feel the heat coiling deep in his stomach. he slots their lips together, licking into josh’s mouth. his knot increases and he thrusts one final time into josh before letting go.

 

“holy shit,” tyler breathes into the space between their mouths, closing his eyes against the intensity of his orgasm. he pumps his come into the omega, who clings to him tightly, leg still wrapped around his waist. he rocks his hips gently and josh whimpers.

 

“are you okay love?” tyler asks, brushing away one of the fallen tears on his mate’s face. josh smiles brightly, all white teeth and crinkled eyes.

 

“perfect.”

 

—

 

tyler can’t pull out until twenty minutes later when his knot has finally deflated enough. right after he does so josh nuzzles into his chest and falls asleep, pink hair tickling his chin. he follows soon after.

 

they don’t wake up until jenna comes home and opens the bedroom door. she startles when she sees them, and then smiles softly. josh blinks at her sleepily, feeling completely normal, apart from slightly sore.

 

“hey you,” jenna murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed. josh hums, and tyler stirs underneath him.

 

“hey jen,” tyler yawns. none of them talk for a while, before something dawns on the alpha.

 

“you- you’re heat broke,” he directs at josh. “and my rut,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

the omega grins. jenna looks between them.

 

“that must mean…” she trails off.

 

“we’re pregnant,” tyler whispers in awe. he sits up excitedly.

 

“we’re pregnant!”

 

they all laugh, cuddling close together before they give in to a well-needed shower.

 

—

 

a quick visit to their doctor a few weeks later confirms that josh  _is_  pregnant. they all celebrate in the waiting room before they leave, wrapping one another up in a group hug. the other patients watch them curiously, and many can’t help but smile at their overjoyed faces.

 

that weekend while tyler and jenna are lounging around on the couch, tyler watches josh as he dusts their mantel. the omega’s wearing his old nasa t-shirt, and as he reaches forward tyler can already spot a small bump poking out underneath it. josh is only around six weeks, and as far as tyler knows it’s not meant to be very noticeable yet.

 

“you look big,” he blurts out. josh straightens from where he is across the room and looks over to tyler. jenna stares at him from the other side of the couch, stilling the tapping of her toes against his ankle. then, out of nowhere, josh begins to sob.

 

tyler and jenna quickly race out of their seats and to his side. he pushes past them to fall on the couch and bury his head in his hands.

 

“what’s wrong?” jenna asks worriedly.

 

“y-you’ll still love me when i’m really f-fat and ugly won’t you?” he says tearfully.

 

“oh sweetie,” jenna pulls his hands away and cups his face. “you’re beautiful. right ty?” she sends him a pointed look.

 

“of course. we both love you so much, and we’re so grateful you’re carrying our baby.” josh sniffs and smiles slightly.

 

“sorry,” he mumbles. his two mates squish him in a hug from each side, peppering him in kisses until he giggles.

 

josh’s first hormonal outburst turns out okay, but the same can’t be said for the rest of his pregnancy woes.

 

—

 

tyler wakes up to the horrible sound of josh retching in the bathroom. again. it’s been consistent for a couple weeks now.

 

jenna’s already left the bed and he assumes she’s comforting the poor omega. when they return josh flops back onto the bed exhausted. tyler pulls him close, cuddling up behind him and wrapping an arm protectively over his small but prominent bump. it’s grown even bigger in the two weeks since tyler first noticed it.

 

they have their first ultrasound later that day. josh hisses when the cold gel is spread on his stomach and squeezes jenna’s hand.

 

“the baby seems to be developing quite quickly,” the obstetrician says, squinting her eyes at the monitor. the three of them watch her patiently, until she finally makes an ‘ah’ sound and smiles.

 

“i’ve got some news for you. you’re having twins! congratulations!”

 

their jaws drop as she continues talking to them.

 

“if you look here,” she points to a dark patch on the screen, “you can see one of your babies. the other one is harder to find at the moment.” she outlines a fainter grey circle.

 

“wow,” jenna breathes. josh watches the screen intently, trying to remember every detail.

 

“are they identical?” tyler asks. the obstetrician shakes her head.

 

“fraternal. would you like some pictures?”

 

“yes please,” josh replies quietly. he blinks when she turns the monitor off, shifting his gaze to his partners.

 

“what’s up kitten?” tyler asks, brushing a pink curl off his forehead.

 

“you’re not mad are you?” josh looks down, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“mad? this is great news!” he replies happily.

 

“with all three of us one baby probably would’ve been suffocated with love,” jenna laughs. josh squeezes her hand again, smiling.

 

—

 

tyler’s twenty-fifth birthday marks twelve weeks since josh fell pregnant, and by some kind of miracle, it’s the first time he doesn’t wake up feeling nauseous. he sleeps in until late morning, and when he pads into the kitchen looking brighter than he has in weeks tyler and jenna beam at him.

 

they each kiss him good morning, and jenna giggles when her own flat tummy bumps against josh’s.

 

they haven’t told either of their families yet, wanting to wait until christmas and after josh’s first trimester to announce the news. this means that their families can’t  _see_  josh as it would be literally impossible not to put two and two together.

 

tyler tells his parents he has plans for the day and that he’ll come visit them later by himself. after he hangs up the three of them rug up and head out into the snow.

 

they walk hand-in-hand through the city, admiring the way their shoes leave fresh prints in the fallen flakes and the bright red josh’s nose turns due to the chill. jenna kisses it lightly and laughs when josh blushes, before following the omega’s mocha eyes when they lock onto a store across the street.

 

it’s a baby store. three pairs of eyes light up, and jenna’s the first to drag them inside.

 

an elderly lady with greying hair approaches them when she sees them looking at tiny onesies.

 

“do you need any help today?” her wrinkled eyes twinkle as she spots josh’s bump underneath his coat.

 

“boy or girl?” she asks them.

 

“we don’t—“

 

“both,” josh replies. he ignores the looks of confusion from the other two.

 

“twins! oh how lovely,” the lady exclaims, coming forward to pull a matching  pair of onesies off the rack. they’re yellow and white, opposites of each other, and josh falls in love with them straight away.

 

“this is a very popular choice,” the woman informs him. he takes them from her and turns to tyler hopefully. the alpha still looks confused, but his heart melts when he sees how excited the omega is, one hand cradling his baby bump.

 

“we’ll take them.”

 

when they leave the store, the new purchase swinging in jenna’s hand, josh looks up at tyler cheekily.

 

“happy birthday  _daddy._ ”

 

—

 

“we’re pregnant! well, josh is.”

 

tyler grins as he watches his family sputter in their seats.

 

tyler’s brother zack is the first one to break the tension, standing up and clapping him on the shoulder with a, “congrats bro!”

 

“where are they?” his mom asks, referring to josh and jenna. they’re waiting patiently in the hallway while tyler gathers his family to tell them the news.

 

“come in guys!” tyler turns to shout through the doorway. the pair enter shortly after, and tyler hears the gasp from his mother when she sees just how big josh is. he’s just over fifteen weeks, but his belly’s so big it looks like he’s ten weeks more pregnant than he would be with one baby.

 

“he must be almost due!” she exclaims, “why didn’t you tell us sooner?” she asks immediately after, frowning at her son.

 

“it’s twins,” he replies, smirking. his mother gapes.

 

“oh darling,” she gets out eventually, “that’s wonderful. i’m so happy for all of you.” she envelops them each in a big hug, followed by tyler’s sister and even his dad. josh sniffs happily at all the love his alpha’s family shower him in.

 

whenever he feels upset about being cast away by his own parents he remembers that this family treated him so much better, like a real person, and accepted him as tyler’s mate with no hesitation. he’s so glad they’ll be here to help raise their children.

 

—

 

josh sits down heavily on the couch across from jenna at the café, sighing as he finally takes the pressure off his aching feet. tyler’s coming from work to meet them for lunch soon.

 

“i’ll give you a foot rub when we get home,” jenna offers kindly. josh smiles— and then freezes completely.

 

“oh my god,” he whispers, eyes widening frantically.

 

“what? is it the babies?” jenna asks instantly.

 

“it’s m-my dad,” he whimpers. jenna turns to see a man that slightly resembles josh ordering a coffee. he wears an expensive suit, hair slicked back and gold watch glittering on his wrist.

 

 _he probably used josh to pay for that,_  she thinks bitterly.

 

josh shuts his eyes and hopes desperately that his dad will just get his coffee and leave, but it’s shattered when he hears the gruff voice call out and footsteps coming closer.

 

“joshua? is that you?”

 

josh doesn’t reply, just looks to jenna anxiously.

 

“still keeping up the silent act then,” he taunts, standing over the boy.

 

“uh, excuse me,” jenna interrupts. the man’s dark eyes flick over to her.

 

“who are you— obviously not an alpha,” he dismisses, crossing his arms. his supercilious manner puts the beta on edge.

 

“what does it matter to you?” she challenges, and josh’s breathing quickens. he sucks in air shakily, looking anywhere but at his father.

 

“who’s knocked you up?” he barks at josh crudely.

 

“that would be me,” comes a firm voice from behind them. tyler approaches them angrily, and moves until he’s stood between josh and his father. jenna moves over to kneel by the couch, taking josh’s hands in her own.

 

“breathe for me baby, in and out.” josh does what she says, only cringing when his dad speaks.

 

“pathetic,” he spits.

 

“i’d watch your mouth,” tyler growls.

 

“you must be the joseph boy,” josh’s dad says, and that’s when it clicks for tyler exactly who he’s talking to.

 

“i bet your parents were disappointed when they figured out who they’d bought was  _him_ ,“ he sneers, glaring at the boy.

 

“your  _son_  is one of the best things to ever happen to me, and he’s always been perfect. which is surprising seeing where he came from,” tyler spits, shoving at the man’s chest. “it’s time for you to leave.”

 

the other patrons in the café apprehensively watch the situation unfold. a couple of them yell when they see josh’s dad swing at tyler. the alpha ducks, but he isn’t quick enough to dodge the next thrust to his abdomen. when he bends over and wheezes he’s slammed in the face once before josh’s dad is dragged away by two betas.

 

the alpha raises a hand to his sore eye and winces when he sees blood on his fingertips.

 

“josh! it’s okay!” jenna’s distressed voice catches his attention.

 

josh can’t breathe. he doubles over, arms wrapped around his bump.

 

“look at me kitten,” tyler orders, kneeling down on his other side. josh looks up at him hesitantly, panting harshly.

 

“focus on my eyes,” the alpha says. it’s been years since josh had an episode like this; tyler thinks the last time was when he was still in school and the older boy had a nightmare.

 

“deep breath in,” he counts, “and out.”

 

after repeating this a few times josh’s breath comes easier, and he shuts his eyes tiredly, tears pushing past his lashes.

 

jenna lets him rest his head on her shoulder, and has a silent conversation with her husband.

 

“i’ll be back soon.” he presses a kiss to josh’s forehead and leaves. he smirks when he sees one of the betas from earlier pull out a police badge and flash it at josh’s father.

 

—

 

“honey you need to calm down. it’s not good for the babies.”

 

“i’m sorry,” josh hiccups from the back seat, head buried in jenna’s neck. he focuses on breathing in her scent. it makes him feel safe.

 

“it’s not your fault,” she whispers. she still can’t believe how his father could have been so cruel towards his own son.

 

by the time they haul an emotionally and physically exhausted josh back inside their house he’s calmed down significantly.

 

“good boy, you were so brave,” tyler says tenderly. he guides josh to sit against his chest. the older boy leans back on him heavily, causing him to wince slightly at the pressure on the bruise forming near his ribs.

 

jenna comes in with a bandaid and a damp washcloth. she presses it gently to tyler’s eyebrow, swiftly clearing all the blood away. she sticks the bandaid on the small cut and kisses it afterwards for good measure.

 

“thanks nurse,” he jokes. jenna barely smiles in return.

 

“was he always like that joshie?” she asks the omega instead. he nods.

 

“he hates me. i disgraced the family name, being an omega. that’s why they got rid of me so early,” he sighs dejectedly. tyler links their fingers where they rest on his stomach.

 

“i’m so sorry baby,” he murmurs.

 

“it’s alright. they gave me you,” the omega replies. the alpha’s eyes soften and he leans forward to kiss josh gently. he sighs, and kisses back lazily. they haven’t been intimate for a long time, as even the thought of it has made josh feel sick for some unknown reason. he blames it on his messed up hormones.

 

they kiss until josh’s head bumps into tyler’s and the alpha realises he’s falling asleep. he pulls the tired boy to bed, jenna trailing behind them.

 

they’re not really sleepy, but josh clings to them and convinces them to stay. they call the afternoon naps one of the perks of pregnancy.

 

—

 

“you never told us how you knew it was a boy and a girl,” tyler says while he enters the bedroom, holding their most recent ultrasounds. he hands them to jenna to place on their baby board. it holds all the previous ultrasound and progress photos, right from the first week until now, week twenty-two.

 

“that’s ‘cause i don’t know,” josh replies. he stretches out his arms and places them low on his stomach.

 

“i think it’s an omega’s instinct,” jenna supplies, “my mom said she knew with me and all my sisters too.”

 

she finishes pinning the photos and joins josh on the bed, resting her head lightly on his bump. the omega is only wearing his boxers, claiming that he feels way too hot for clothes.

 

jenna shoots up when she feels a sharp pressure underneath her head.

 

“did— did you feel that?” she asks the startled omega. he moves his hands to cover his whole belly (or as much of it as he can) and gasps when he feels another movement.

 

“they’re kicking,” he stares at his tummy in wonder. he grabs jenna’s hand and places it under his own as they wait for the next kick. it comes soon after, and jenna’s lilting laugh causes butterflies to flutter in his chest.

 

“tyler you have to try this!” she sings, tugging him closer. the alpha lies down next to them, placing his hand underneath josh’s free one. josh grunts softly at the next particularly hard kick, but quickly forgets the discomfort when he watches his two mates.

 

“hey baby girl,” tyler says to his tummy.

 

“or boy,” jenna adds, kissing the stretched skin.

 

“we can’t wait to meet you,” the alpha continues. jenna lies back down with her head resting on his bump, and tyler does the same from the other side. their hands clasp in the middle and wait for more kicks but it seems the babies have fallen asleep. josh smiles at the sweet scene below him, the backs of his partner’s heads the only thing he can see. when jenna finally lifts her head she crawls up the bed to kiss josh gently. it’s meant to be short and sweet, but when she pulls back the omega surges forward to connect their lips again. she responds easily, pushing josh until he’s lying back down again. the omega’s sweet scent intensifies, and when jenna pulls back she finds his usually warm cocoa eyes dark, more like tyler’s.

 

“sweetie?”

 

josh whimpers, looking between jenna’s affectionate gaze and tyler’s curious one.

 

“tell us what you want kitten,” tyler encourages, stroking a hand down his bare thigh. his skin feels hot, like he’s been sitting in the sun for an hour. it reminds tyler of josh’s heat symptoms.

 

“anything,” the omega whispers, “touch me please.”

 

“alright kitten. just relax,” tyler replies, leaning over his bump to attach their lips softly. jenna works off the omega’s boxers, and wraps a soft hand around his length.

 

“ohhh,” josh moans loudly, breaking away from tyler and tossing his head back. he hasn’t been touched like this since before he became pregnant, but it feels more like since forever. he’s so sensitive; every small squeeze or swipe over the tip of his cock causes sparks to fly over his whole body. so when jenna lowers her head and licks teasingly up the side of his cock he cries out, scrambling for something to hold. he can’t reach jenna over his bump, can barely see her face as she bobs up and down. tyler strips off his clothing, curling a fist around his half-hard cock when he pulls his boxers off. josh draws him down, until he’s kneeling on the bed, and the alpha looks at him questioningly.

 

“you sure?” he asks. josh moans when jenna kitten licks over his slit and nods. tyler straddles the omega’s chest, leaning down until his cock rests on spit-slick lips. josh opens his mouth eagerly, and tyler pushes in slowly.

 

“fuck, kitten, made for this,” he groans as he slips deeper. jenna pulls off the omega’s cock to watch, unhooking her bra and kneeling next to tyler. josh’s jaw aches and his eyes water, but he moans softly at the feeling of tyler heavy in his mouth. he’d missed it so much. he licks along the underside, breathing heavily through his nose as tyler hits the back of his throat before pulling out and teasing his head over the omega’s lips.

 

“such a good boy,” jenna sighs, circling a finger around her clit as she watches josh swallow around tyler’s length again. the alpha turns to catch her in a messy kiss, replacing her hand with his own.

 

“tyler,” she moans as he slips a finger inside, scratching a manicured hand down his back. his hips stutter forwards, and josh moans loudly, the vibrations making tyler see stars.

 

“i’m g-gonna come,” he pants. jenna quickly pulls his hand from her, and his cock from josh’s mouth. the older boy’s lips are bright red, and his eyes sparkle desperately as he looks at jenna, breathless.

 

“want ty to fuck you baby?” she asks.

 

“yes,” he gasps. tyler turns and stares at his bump.

 

“how do we—“

 

“use your brain tyler,” jenna laughs. she pushes him down on his back next to josh. “he can ride you. plus, i want you to eat me out.”

 

tyler groans at jenna’s smirking face. she pushes josh’s legs until they’re bent and squeezes between them.

 

“gotta open you up, yeah?” she smiles at him. with one hand placed on his bump, she uses the other to gently rub over his slick entrance. she presses two fingers in slowly, and takes her time scissoring them and stretching him out. he’s still so sensitive, and every brush over his prostate causes him to shiver, and his toes to curl into the sheets.

 

“‘m ready,” josh breathes. jenna carefully lifts him and helps him straddle tyler’s hips. with one arm wrapped firmly around his back, she guides him onto tyler’s cock. they both moan as he sinks down steadily, until his bump sits on tyler’s own stomach. tyler giggles at the sight, and the motion makes josh groan. the alpha shifts his hips up experimentally, hitting josh’s prostate, and the older boy cries out at the stimulation.

 

“you okay pet?” tyler asks.

 

“feels s-so good,” he murmurs, pushing himself down on tyler’s cock. jenna helps lift him back up, and at the same time tyler thrusts. they find a rhythm, and soon josh is sighing blissfully as he rocks on tyler’s length. jenna untangles from the omega and straddles tyler’s chest, turning to face him instead.

 

josh and tyler are still working together fluently, and the sight causes jenna to moan softly. she shifts back to sit over her husband’s face and keens when she feels his tongue lap at her clit. he works rapidly, and her thighs jerk around his face. she reaches forward, pulling josh towards her with a hand over his bright tattoo, to meet his lips with her own.

 

“are you close?” she asks breathily. josh whines and nods his head, bouncing quickly on tyler’s cock. the alpha pushes a finger inside jenna alongside his tongue and she moans loudly. she wraps a hand around josh’s sensitive dick and strokes it only a few times before he’s coming over the underside of his belly and tyler’s own with a sob. the alpha’s works another finger alongside the first, and jenna’s desperate for release. since the weeks they tried to conceive they’ve lost their spark and haven’t had many moments like these.

 

jenna pulls off and helps josh lie back tiredly on the sheets. she watches as tyler kisses him sweetly, with a hand caressing his bump, and tries not to interrupt the moment.  _tries,_  being the key word. she can’t wait any longer, and tyler breaks the kiss when he feels her rolling a condom on.

 

“c’mon babe,” tyler urges. he grips her hips as she sinks down on his still rock-hard cock. as soon as he bottoms out she lifts her hips and falls back down again, setting a fast pace. tyler lifts his hips to meet her, and the only sound in the room is of jenna’s cries every time their hips slap together.

 

“let go,” tyler says. with one hand on his thigh and the other rubbing over her clit jenna comes with a high moan. the scene causes tyler’s hips to stutter as he fills the condom, and josh watches them with hooded eyes.

 

when tyler pulls out, jenna throws away the condom and returns with a cloth to clean them up. she walks over, her legs feeling like jelly, until tyler tugs her down. they all cuddle close, a mess of sweaty, sticky skin, and the bed creaks under their weight.

 

“i missed this,” tyler sighs.

 

—

 

the rest of the pregnancy seems to fly by. josh’s belly keeps growing out until he’s absolutely  _huge._  he’s barely able to waddle around the house for the couple of months before his due date. his sex drive had come and gone within a few weeks, until it became too difficult and he was too tired to do anything. the doctor predicts he should give birth around thirty-six weeks or more, as normal with twin pregnancies.

 

that’s why, when josh wakes up with a start in the middle of his thirty-second week, he knows everything is  _not_  going to go as planned.

 

“tyler!”

 

the alpha jolts awake quickly, sitting up next to josh’s hunched form. he barely has the time to register that josh just called him  _by name_  before realising something isn’t right.

 

“what’s wrong?” he asks, alarmed. jenna enters the bedroom and flicks on the light before coming to their side.

 

“something’s not—“ josh clutches his sides and gasps painfully.

 

“we should go to the hospital,” tyler directs worriedly at jenna. together they    haul josh out of bed and make their way to the car, grabbing the hospital bag on the way. as soon as josh is settled in the backseat with jenna he doubles over and shouts out in pain again.

 

“i think it’s c-contractions,” he whispers shakily. jenna rubs a hand up and down his back with one hand, the other one dialling the hospital number.

 

—

 

after an agonisingly long wait for josh to be thoroughly examined by a doctor and a midwife he’s admitted to the labour ward.

 

it’s happening. and it’s happening early, but the doctor assures them that as long as the delivery goes smoothly the twins should be okay once taken to the neonatal intensive care unit. one of them is exceptionally big for a twin at this stage, and the girl is just below average.

 

josh is reminded of these promising facts once he’s settled into the ward.

 

“it’s going to be fine, baby. this happens all the time, especially with twins,” jenna soothes.

 

“we’re gonna be here by your side the whole time,” tyler adds, stroking a curl out of the omega’s eyes.

 

he’s only capable of emitting pained whines in return, squeezing their hands every time another contraction hits. hours pass, just the three of them and tyler’s mother in the room along with the doctors. josh pants harshly on the bed, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“almost there sweetie,” the doctor says, checking over him under the blanket. josh whimpers tiredly.

 

“what if i don’t—“

 

“hey, you’re doing so well,” tyler interrupts gently, “the babies will be just fine.”

 

they watch the warm colourful sunrise through flimsy hospital curtains. right as spots of sunlight reach where jenna is seated next to the bed is when the doctor gives josh the go ahead to start pushing.

 

he’s taken a lot of pain-relief already, but it can’t erase all of it. as josh pushes his face screws up tightly and he releases a drawn out groan, turning tyler’s knuckles white where he holds his hand in a death grip. his two partners consistently whisper encouragements and express their love and gratitude for him, trying to do all they can to ease his discomfort. at each disgruntled shout they look at each other worriedly.

 

“one more push and she’s here josh,” the doctor informs them. the omega sucks in another deep breath and releases another pained shout, clenching his eyes shut.

 

“that’s it kitten,” tyler comforts, watching in wonder as the doctor pulls a tiny purpley-pink baby from between his omega’s legs. josh sobs, flopping back on the mattress.

 

“oh my god,” jenna mouths, eyes glued to their baby girl as she releases a high wail. tyler grins happily, tears pricking his eyes, before the baby is swiftly bundled up and whisked from the room by the midwife.

 

“congratulations everyone,” the doctor murmurs, returning to her place between josh’s legs. “your baby girl seemed to be doing well for being born prematurely. but, we need to focus on your boy now.”

 

“‘m tired,” josh mumbles, eyes still closed. they fly open with a gasp when an intense contraction hits, and tears fall down his cheeks and soak the pillow. tyler wipes them away carefully.

 

“i know, honey, but just one more time and it’ll all be over,” the doctor says kindly. “you ready to go again?”

 

josh nods weakly, and jenna presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“i love you,” she whispers. the doctor smiles at jenna’s affection before directing the omega’s focus back on the task at hand.

 

“big push for me josh,” she says. he follows her instruction, crying out again, sounding more distressed this time. the doctor inhales sharply.

 

“keep going, one more,” she says more urgently. tyler frowns at her, looking between josh’s exhausted features and her tense gaze.

 

“i can’t—“ josh chokes. jenna and tyler stiffen in alarm.

 

“yes you can, just one more push for me,” the doctor insists firmly. josh whimpers in pain as his eyes seem to roll back in his head, grip on tyler’s hand loosening.

 

“is he okay?” tyler asks the doctor worriedly. she ignores him, and josh begins to push again. he wails, until the sound of their baby boy’s first cry interrupts the noise.

 

the married couple stand in shock, feeling something like déjà vu as their tiny baby is carried from the room without a chance to even look at him. suddenly they’re pushed back from the bed as more doctors enter the room, responding to an urgent call.

 

their heads whip between josh, who now lies motionless on the bed, and their doctor who moves swiftly to attach something to his arm. they’re all shouting things at each other that make no sense to the couple, and they’re moved back more towards the doorway.

 

“what?” tyler asks dazedly. everything happened so fast. “is he okay?” he asks again, louder this time.

 

“is that—“ jenna cuts off, eyes glued to the bed. tyler follows her gaze, and feels sick when he sees the large pool of blood that soaks into the white sheets.

 

“josh!” tyler cries as he’s pulled further and further away, his mother gripping his arm.

 

“come on tyler, give the doctors some space. they know what they’re doing,” she tells him, but he isn’t fooled by the false confidence in her voice.  his back hits the wall on the opposite side in the hallway and he slides down numbly as his mate fights for his life right in front of him.

 

—

 

“josh?”

 

jenna’s soft voice rings in his ears as he shifts, wincing at the pain that aches across his body. he blinks his eyes open and squints against the bright hospital lights. when his vision clears jenna’s face appears before him, with dark bags under her eyes and her makeup smeared. she cups his cheek gently.

 

“hi darling. i’m so glad you’re awake,” she smiles and sniffs, a tear rolling down her cheek. josh’s chest fills with dread.

 

“the twins?” he whispers hoarsely.

 

“they’re doing well. the doctors say we might be able to take them home in a couple of weeks.”

 

josh closes his eyes again, satisfied with the knowledge that his babies are okay. he begins to drift off to sleep before another thought jolts him awake.

 

“tyler?”

 

jenna looks away sadly. “i think he’ll be okay. it’s been a tough few days.”

 

“days?” josh asks confusedly.

 

“rest, kitten.” jenna kisses his head. he lets himself be pulled back to sleep.

 

—

 

after the doctors had stabilised josh, tyler had spent the next three days by his bedside. he refused to leave, only did so to meet his new children.

 

he hadn’t eaten or slept much in the time, simply sat and kept josh’s limp hand warm in his own. it was simply bad luck that he missed when the omega finally woke up.

 

his mother and jenna had convinced him to finally go home, to at least to have a shower and get changed, and it was right afterwards that josh’s hand began to squeeze back.

 

the next time he wakes, tyler’s right there. jenna’s gone to the nicu to see the babies.

 

tyler watches as josh’s eyes flutter open and search the room. when they eventually seek out tyler’s deep brown ones they soften. the alpha doesn’t move for a moment, but when josh squeezes his hand weakly he breaks.

 

he cries, tangling their fingers together and pressing the back of josh’s hand to his lips.

 

he sobs, “i’m so sorry.”

 

“why?” josh replies, brow furrowed.

 

“for putting you through this. i thought i’d lost you,” he croaks.

 

“but you didn’t,” comes the gentle reply, and tyler takes in josh’s relaxed features. he looks calm and happy, and most of all he looks  _alive._ the only sign of life for the last few days had been the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and it had shaken tyler more than he realised. but here his boy was, talking and smiling, and everything was going to be okay. he hadn’t lost his mate, one of the loves of his life.

 

he leans over the bed, pressing his forehead against josh’s and closing his eyes, curling a hand around the other boy’s cheek.

 

jenna walks in soon after, with a huge smile that only doubles in size when she sees them. tyler’s pressing a lingering kiss to josh’s lips, gently stroking his cheek with a thumb. when he pulls away josh spots jenna in the doorway and smiles.

 

“when can i see my babies?”

 

—

 

they wheel josh to the nicu the next day, after he musters up the strength to leave the bed and the doctor gives the all clear.

 

they’ll never forget josh’s face when he first sees his babies. his eyes glimmer with unshed tears but they crinkle at the corners from the joy of finally meeting the two he’d carried for months. he sits and watches their tiny bodies squirm in the incubators silently until a nurse approaches them.

 

“would you like to hold them?”

 

josh looks up at her hopefully, “please.”

 

“i recommend taking your shirt off so they can keep warm with skin-to-skin contact,” she says.

 

carefully they are lifted and placed on josh’s bare chest as he leans back in a chair, one by one. tyler and jenna’s hearts melt as they watch the omega nurse them both gently, gazing at them with nothing but love. they itch to hold one themselves, but let josh have his well-needed bonding time first.

 

“what are their names?” the nurse asks, noting the blank spaces on their incubators.

 

“we’ve been thinking,” tyler says sheepishly, avoiding josh’s curious eyes, “james and ruby.”

 

“but only if you agree!” jenna adds, looking at josh. the omega smiles at the pair of sleeping babies on his chest.

 

“i think they fit perfectly.”

 

—

 

it takes a until a whole month later, but  _finally,_  they’re able to bring the twins home.

 

“my big boy,” tyler murmurs as he carries james inside in his baby carrier.

 

once they settle them in their cots for a nap they all sink into the familiar comfort of their couch. tyler can feel something creeping in, the feeling of  _oh wow we actually have two humans to look after and we have to do it all on our own._

 

but, as he looks at the two people beside him, the warm, loving beta and the loyal, gentle omega, he thinks about how they made their own relationship work, all three of them.

 

and he knows, as he stretches an arm behind them both and smiles, that with their two new arrivals, the three of them will learn the tricks and trials of parenting, and that the five of them will become a big happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god the other day i watched a recent this or that interview on youtube and josh says something like ‘humans as pets’ and in the comments someone was like ‘i can hear someone writing a fanfic where josh is tylers pet’ and i literally stared at my screen for 10 minutes feeling so attacked bc tru


End file.
